Background (Project IV Map Game)
The background and encyclopedia of Project IV. 2022 * The United States federally legalizes recreational marijuana consumption. Argentina, Australia, Austria, Cambodia, and Canada follow. * The Spanish Civil War begins following a large insurgence of Spanish nationalists. * The United States ends their involvement in the Syrian Civil War. 2024 * Usage of stem cells provides a cure for diabetes and other diseases. * End of Syrian Civil War following further Russian support, with the al-Assad government reigning in power. 2026 * End of the Spanish Civil War, establishment of the Republic of Spain. * Launch of the Mars Mission by NASA and Space X. 2027 * The Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, after losing funds from Arab sponsors, loses control over large parts of the world. 2028 * The Mars mission is found to be successful, with twenty citizens becoming permanent colonizers of Mars. * 5G phones become commonplace in the market. 2031 * The Russian Federation and Belarus unite to form the Union State. * NASA begins preparations for the terraformation of Mars. * Robots are created for military purposes. 2035 * Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia unite to form the Baltic Republic. * The Central African Republic is declared to be more or less stable and its GDP rises to pre-2012 levels. 2037 * Conflicts over the ownership of the Spratly Islands lead to the South China Sea War. * The South China Sea War ends due to increased pressure on China by the international community. 2045 * Unification of Portugal and Spain, creation of the Iberian Republic. 2049 * Iberian President Bautista Ocampo commands and invasion of Sicily, beginning the Iberian-Italian War. * Robotic modifications of humans causes a large panic. 2050 * The Second Space Race occurs, with nearly all developed nations establishing mining facilities on the Moon. * The United States, Union State, China and India develop lunar colonies. 2052 * End of the Iberian-Italian War. Withdrawal of Iberian Armed Forces from Sicily. Iberia gets large sanctions placed on them. * Moldova joins the Union State. 2053 * Beginning of the Third Congo War over a border dispute between the DRC and Rwanda, and also claims that Rwanda is continuing to arm rebels in the eastern DRC. 2054 * The Stock Market in the United States collapses, causing another economic recession worldwide. * The Armed Forces of the DRC occupy much of Rwanda, leading to Uganda and Burundi declaring war and condemnation by the African Union. Angola and the Central African Republic side with the DRC, while a joint task force of the African Union decides to intervene, including troops from Uganda, Burundi, Chad, Cameroon, Republic of the Congo, Namibia, South Africa, Nigeria, Tanzania. Ivory Coast, Sierra Leone, Kenya, and Mali. * Nearby asteroids are redirected to collide with Mars in an attempt to warm the planet. 2055 * The DRC occupies parts of Uganda and most of Burundi. However, CAR capitulates to AU coalition forces while Angola is invaded from the south by coalition troops with Namibia in the lead. The DRC is attacked from the neighboring ROC, and the capital of Kinshasa, on the border, is beseiged. 2056 * Cancer is cured from further use and testing of stem cells. * DR Congo is forced to withdraw from its occupied territories. Angola is overrun and sues for peace. The DRC follows suit, leading to status quo ante bellum being the result of the Third Congo War. 2057 * North Korea invades South Korea, beginning the Second Korean War. 2060 * Collapse of North Korea following the Second Korean War. The Korean Peninsula is united under governance of the South Korean government. * Austria is annexed by Germany, establishing the Wiemar Imperial State. 2063 * Beginning of the French Civil War. * Sino-Korean War begins. 2065 * Movement of Fast Food to automatic vending machines is completed in the United States. * Robots are released for consumer usage. 2067 * End of the French Civil War, establishment of the monarchic French State. 2068 * End of the Sino-Korean War. * Terraformation of Venus begins. 2072 * Beginning of the Benelux-French War, following the French invasion and occupation of Luxembourg. * Hungary buys 13 Intercontinental Nuclear missiles 2074 * End of the Benelux-French War. The Benelux Union is annexed by the French State. * The Riots against Robots begin within European nations, as well as in the United States and Japan. 2078 * Robotically-modified humans are accepted into society, with the legalizing of marriage between altered humans and normal humans. 2080 * The Riots against Robots finally subside, and laws are passed segregating robots and humans in the workplace. 2081 * The Third Balkan War begins when Greece attempts to annex the Republic of Macedonia (FYROM), at which point Turkey declares war, which prompts declarations of war from Bulgaria, Serbia, and Montenegro. Albania and the separatist region of Kosovo declare war on Serbia and the rest of its allies. 2082 * The Greek Army and the Bulgarian Land Forces quickly occupy most of Macedonia due to internal unrest as well as the small Army of the Republic capitulating quickly. Serbia, Greece, and Montenegro begin an offensive into Kosovo and Albania, while Bulgaria and Greece hold off the Turks in Thrace. Internal unrest in the allied countries is caused by Turkish and Albanian minorities. * Romania declares war on Turkey in support of the Balkan coalition. 2083 *Kosovo is mostly occupied by Serbian forces. About 30% of Albania is occupied but the Albanian army continues to hold the line. The Turks advanced a several kilometers into Greece and Bulgaria but the front turns into a stalemate. The Turkish navy suffers a major loss from the Greek, Bulgarian, and Montenegrin fleets at the Battle of the Sea of Crete. 2084 * Albania capitulates, Kosovo is fully restored by Serbia. Russia intervenes on the side of the coalition and declares war on Turkey, attacking from the Caucasus and aiming for Istanbul/Constantinople. Bulgarian-Greek-Serbian forces begin an offensive on the Thrace Front, also aiming for the Turkish capital. The Turkish navy in the Black Sea is defeated by the Russian Navy. 2085 *Istanbul falls to the Balkan coalition and Russia, being renamed Constantinople. Russian, Greek and Bulgarian Air Force bombing campaigns reduce Turkish infrastructure and military forces to rubble. Greek troops land in Smyrna and push into the Anatolian heartland. 2086 * End of the Third Balkan War. As part of the Treaty of Athens, Kurdistan becomes an independent state from Turkey, Greece annexes all of European Turkey, with the exception of Istanbul, which the international community wants to allow Turkey to keep, much to the Balkan coalition's humiliation. 2088 * The Chinese Civil War begins. 2089 * The CRISPR gene editor and its variants become commonplace in institutions and research facilities. 2090 * The remaining Balkan nations unite to form the Yugoslav Union. 2094 * End of the Chinese Civil War. Collapse of the People's Republic of China. Establishment of the Socialist Republic of Northern China, Tibet, Xinjiang, and the Republic of Southern China (Taiwan). 2098 * Genetic modifications of humans becomes a reality, increase human height, creating the "perfect", and enhancing various key factors to the human body. 2103 * The Russo-Yugoslav War begins after persistent border skirmishes with Union State member Belarus and Moldova. 2112 * End of the Russo-Yugoslav War. The Yugoslav Union collapses and is subsequently split up into the Balkan nations it was prior to the Union. Russian nationalism and at some extent, communism, becomes a political dominance within the Balkan States. 2120 * Following large rebellions groups in Lebanon, Syria is forced to once more intervene and occupy the state. 2123 * The Martian atmosphere is developed, with a total of 97283 Pa due to the release of greenhouse gases. 2136 * Syria annexes Lebanon, establishing Greater Syria. 2147 * A large revolution in Iran causes the nation to collapse, with republic reforms being key objectives in the new government. 2150 * Eritrea is annexed by Ethiopia. 2153 * Japan and Korea unite, forming the Republic of East Asia (or commonly known as the East Asian Union). 2157 * Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia unite to form the Socialist Indochina Federation. 2158 * After a miscalculation, an asteroid is accidentally redirected to the Martian South Pole. This releases nearly 1.6 quintillion liters of water due to the size of the asteroid, after completely melting the ice caps. * Several Martian colonies had to be evacuated after the Great Flood affected the lower regions. * No water escaped into the atmosphere due to the thicker atmosphere. 2160 * After the French State funded large monarchist insurgency groups in all of Europe, Poland is established as a monarchy. 2163 * The first human outpost on Europa is created, being established by the United Kingdom. 2169 * Iraq and Greater Syria unite to form Arabia. 2171 *Mosquito transmitted diseases are basically eradicated as genetically modified variants outbreed the carrier variant. 2174 * Following the end of Mosquito transmitted diseases, and the increasing overpopulation on Earth, the Union State, United States, and China launch large spaceships to colonize numerous planets. 2220 * The Arab Federation is created. * The ability to upload someone's mind to infinite web space is created, dubbed "Mindnets", expanding people's lifetimes to in-comprehensible numbers. 2223 * Persian insurgency groups overthrow Iran's government once more, establishing the Persian Empire. 2225 * Mars is fully terraformed. * A speculative book about the usage of "Mindnets" is written by American author James Frederick, leading to a suspicion of the new technology. 2230 * The Martian Succession War begins following natural-born Martian's wanting independence from their head nations. 2237 * End of the Martian Succession War. The Treaty of Islamabad establishes the Martian Federation and the Republic of Acidilia. 2242 * Cuba and Hispaniola unite to form the Caribbean Federation. Other Caribbean islands join the Federation soon after. 2256 * World War III begins following Indochina's invasion of the Philippines. 2267 * End of World War III. Collapse of the Socialist Indochina Federation and establishment of Cambodia, Laos, Champa, and Vietnam. 2269 * Religion, namely Christianity, begins to decrease in popularity to the point where under 3% of the population of Earth continues to practice the religion. 2271 * Communism returns to Vietnam, establishing the People's Republic of Vietnam. 2276 * Mars's population reaches 100 million. 2306 * PR Vietnam invades Champa and Laos, begin the Second Vietnam War. 2313 * End of the Second Vietnam War. PR Vietnam annexes Champa. 2320 * Computer science reaches it's maximum capabilities, becoming capable of processing at the speed of the human brain. 2331 * Brazil collapses after insurgency groups fight over large swathes of territory. 2336 * Mars's population reaches 1 Billion. 2340 * The Yucatan Empire declares independence from Mexico. * The Central American Wars begin with the expansionist Yucatan Empire declaring war on the Central American states. 2342 * The Central American Wars end after the Emperor of the Yucatan Empire is assassinated. It becomes a republic. 2439 * Sirenum and Tharsis break away from the Martian Federation. 2440 ''' * The Polish Empire declares war on Sweden after their invasion of the Baltic Republic. * The Baltic Republic and Polish Empire form an alliance to combat Sweden. * Finland allies with Sweden and invades Estonia. '''2446 * Mars's population reaches 5 billion. 2471 * Numerous independent states form on Mars following a large-scale succession war. 2562 * Romania invades Moldova following a Russian embargo on Romania, as the Romanian President funded insurgency groups in the Union State. 2565 * Romania successfully occupies and eventually annexes Moldova, however, nations worldwide condemn this, with many un-recognizing the annexation. 2598 * World War IV begins following China's invasion of Mongolia and Korea. 2601 * Bacterial lifeforms are finally confirmed on the exoplanet Kepler-186f. 2612 * End of World War IV through ceasefire, with tensions remaining very high following the ceasefire. Mongolia remains a satellite state of China, with Korea becoming a militarized state. 2620 * The Mongolian Civil War finally ends China's control and influence over Mongolia. Massive urbanization and modernization on the largest scale in history is seen in Mongolia as hardline nationalists lead the nation to further development. 2627 * Mongolia becomes a developed nation following the large societal and economic shift. 2647 * The United States Solar Market collapses, crashing markets solar wide. 2653 * Venus is terraformed, prompting colonization to the planet. 2654 * Following continued hardline nationalism and conservatism, the United States's economy continues downward, with unemployment reaching it's peak at 47%. 2656 * The Great Solar War begins. Category:Timeline Category:IV (Map Game) Category:Map Games